Bicycles have long been used for transportation, recreation, and competition. Lighting or instrumentation (cyclometer) systems are oftentimes sold in conjunction with bicycles. Cyclometer systems indicate speed, distance traveled, altitude, etc. Typically these lighting and cyclometer systems are sold as accessories to bicycles. Because these accessories are developed to fit a wide variety of bicycles, the devices sometimes require large effort to securely mount to the bicycle. Additionally, head lights, tail lights, turn signals, electric horns and cyclometers are each designed as standalone systems and each requiring a separate battery pack or other power source. A single bicycle fitted with headlight, tail light, and cyclometer will typically carry three separate power systems along with individual on/off switches. Cabling between various electrical components and control switches is cumbersome to install, unsightly and subject to breakage.
Embodiments of the invention address these and other limitations in the prior art.